Finding Tim Templeton part 5 The Drop Off/Argument
Finding Tim Templeton part 5 The Drop Off/Argument DO NOT EDIT, that is a warning Transcript Tim Templeton: Hey guys, wait up! Woah (Tim Templeton look down at a perfect view outside the State Park) Kubo: Cool Kubo: Saved your life! Rosebud:(Screams) Aw, you guys made me got muddy Thunder/Kubo: (Laughing) Tim Templeton: What's that? (Tim Templeton points at a Costco Wholesale truck in the distance) Kubo: I know what that is Oh. oh! Mr. Rabbit saw one. He called, He said it was called a... a Track Tim Templeton: Woah Rosebud: Wow.. That's a pretty big track Thunder: Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the track. (Sneezes) Woah! Kubo/Rosebud: (Laughing) Thunder: Oh yeah? Let's see you get closer Rosebud: Okay. Beat that Kubo: Come on, Tim. How far can you go? Tim Templeton: Uh, my dad says it's not safe Andrew Scholte: Tim, no! Tim Templeton: Dad? Andrew Scholte: You were about to walk onto the prairie! Tim Templeton: No, I wasn't going out-- Andrew Scholte: It was a good thing I was here. Tim Templeton: -- But dad! Andrew Scholte: It I hadn't showed up, I don't know-- Rosebud: Sir, he wasn't gonna go Kubo: Yeah, he was to afraid Tim Templton: No I wasn't! Andrew Scholte: This does not concern you, kids. And you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out there. You know you can walk well Tim Templeton: I can walk fine, dad, okay? Andrew Scholte: No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here. Okay, I was right. You know what? You'll start school in a year or two Tim Templeton: No, dad! Just because your scared of the Earth-- Andrew Scholte: Clearly, you're not ready. And you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things but you just can't Tim! Tim Templeton: I hate you Aladar: (Singing) There's... (Singing stops) nothing to see. Gather, uh, over there. Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am scientist, sir. Is there any problem Andrew Scholte: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt things. He isn't a good walker, and I just think it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised Aladar: Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me Andrew Scholte: Look, I'm sure he is. But you have a large class and he could get lost from sight if you're not looking. I'm not saying you're not looking Moana: Oh my gosh! Tim is walking out to the plains! Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15